Marilyn Monroe
by SmokinHotRebel
Summary: Songfic. The heroes decide to visit the bar that Karina is singing at. They are pleasantly surprised to find she doesn't sing exactly like she does when she's Blue Rose. And for once she's happy for Kotetsu's meddling. SLIGHT Kotetsu/Karina


Hey guys! Another one shot here. I swear I'm working on Enjoy the Silence it's just easier for me to type up the one shots as I come up with them. So don't be too angry!

Summary: Songfic. The heroes decide to visit the bar that Karina is singing at. They are pleasantly surprised to find she doesn't sing exactly like she does when she's Blue Rose. And for once she's happy for Kotetsu's meddling. SLIGHT Kotetsu/Karina

~Songfic~

I don't own Tiger & Bunny or the song...wah! :(((

~Marilyn Monroe~

They entered the bar, quietly, for they didn't want her to know they were there. They sat in the back, all ordering something light to drink. It would not do well for them to be drunk when she sees them.

"So when is she going on?" Nathan exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Sh, she'll be on soon, relax" Kotetsu said. He had frequent the bar, on nights of her performances. Always dazzled by her singing.

Tonight he decided to invite the rest of the Heroes to go with, since it had been a while since they had done anything together. Even Barnaby came, which was a surprise all by itself, especially when he didn't even put up a fight.

He had said for "Professional appearances" he would go, but they all knew he was just as curious as the rest of them.

The bunny in question sat next to Kotetsu at the bar, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I'm sure she's just as amazing as she is when she sings as Blue Rose!" Pao-lin said, and Ivan nodded in agreement.

"She's so young and youthful; she's good at anything she does!" Said Keith with a big smile.

Antonio didn't say anything, he had nothing against the young woman, but he could think of much better things to be doing, like getting drunk.

The lights dimmed a bit, and Kotetsu straightened in his seat. The rest followed suit, minus Barnaby and Antonio. They saw her walk across stage, and Kotetsu nearly had to tackle Nathan to keep him from yelling out to her.

"Not yet!" He hissed moving his hand from the man's mouth.

"My dear Kotetsu, if you wanted to be on top of me you could have just said so" Nathan grinned seductively, as Kotetsu threw his hands up in the air.

She sat down at the piano, as a band took its place behind her.

*Hm this is new* Kotetsu thought.

She took a deep breath and started playing, her fingers flying over the keys, without her even looking at them.

_Karina - I can be selfish  
Yeah, so impatient  
Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe  
I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes  
Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road_

Not everyone knew the song, except Nathan and Pao-lin. Karina wasn't a big Nicki Minaj fan but she did like Marilyn Monroe, and the lyrics really spoke to the young woman.

_Karina - I can get low I can get low  
don't know which way is up  
Yeah I can get high, I can get high  
Like I could never come down_

Kotetsu, looked around, the entire bar was drawn in by her music, everyone completely silent. He glanced over at Bunny and saw that he was even leaning forward in his seat, not taking his eyes off Karina.

_Karina - Call it a curse  
Or just call me blessed  
if you can't handle my worst  
you ain't getting my best  
is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

Kotetsu settled back in his seat and smiled. Everyone was enjoying her, just like they should have; he couldn't have been more pleased.

_Karina - It's like all the good things  
they fall apart like…  
Like Marilyn Monroe  
Truth is we mess up  
Till we get it right  
I don't want to end up losing my soul_

Barnaby was impressed. Even if it wasn't one of her own songs, she could sing and it proved to him she wasn't all hip hop and could sing normally. She even looked like she was enjoying singing better than being on stage as Blue Rose.

_Karina - I can get low, I can get low  
don't know which way is up  
Yea I can get high, I can get high  
Like I could never come down_

Nathan and Pao-lin were singing along, having known the song fairly well from all the times Karina had played it. Arms wrapped around each other they rocked back and forth, singing the lyrics they could remember. Of course they couldn't hit the notes like she could.

_Karina - Call it a curse  
Or just call me blessed  
if you can't handle my worst  
you ain't getting my best  
is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

Keith, Ivan and Antonio, all were memorized by her voice. It was nothing like when she was Blue Rose. It was calmer, more in sync with itself. She was good as Blue Rose too, but it seemed slower was much more her style.

_Karina- Take me or leave me  
I'll never be perfect  
Believe me I'm worth it  
So take me or leave me  
(So take me or leave me)  
So take me or leave me  
(So take me or leave me)_

_Call it a curse or just call  
Me blessed if you can't handle  
My worst you ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt, felt  
Felt, felt? Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt,  
Felt, felt, felt  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe  
Felt, felt, felt, felt must be how  
Marilyn Monroe felt, felt, felt, felt?_

As the song ended, Kotetsu couldn't move fast enough, Nathan and Pao-lin followed by Keith and Ivan then Barnaby and Antonio were all on the move towards the stage. He sighed and ran after them. Hopefully Karina wouldn't be to mad at him.

Karina looked up and saw all the Heroes heading towards her. The crowd broke out in whispers about Barnaby, but she ignored them.

She jumped up from the piano seat.

"What are you…?" She didn't even finish her sentence as she was tackled by Nathan and Pao-lin.

"Oh my god dear, that was fantastic, how comes you never told any of us you sang here?" Nathan whined.

"You were absolutely amazing!" Pao-lin exclaimed, hugging her tighter.

Karina looked around and her eyes locked on Kotetsu, who was rubbing the back of his head, and smiling at her.

She knew he came here often but to bring the rest of the heroes...

She managed to wriggle out of Nathan and Pao-lin grip and stalked over to Kotetsu, who looked around like he was going to run. But when she got to him, she hugged him.

"Thank you" She said, burying her face in his chest.

Kotetsu grabbed a hold of his hat, and looked down at her, quite shocked.

"You're welcome?" He said, hugging her back.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"For once I'm happy about your meddling" She said, before turning away and back to the rest of the heroes, wiping her eyes.

The other heroes jumped her, and started asking questions, even Barnaby was showing interest. Kotetsu crossed his arms across his chest, quite proud of himself.

"Wipe that grin off your face" Karina said walking by him, with the other heroes at her side.

He just grinned bigger and followed after them.


End file.
